divas_wwefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lilian Garcia
thumb|Lilian Garcia Lilian Annette García (19 de agosto de 1966) es una cantante española nacionalizada estadounidense y anunciadora de lucha libre. Actualmente trabaja para la empresa World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) en su marca SmackDown!. 'World Wrestling Federation (WWE) / World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)' '1999-presente' García se convirtió en la anunciadora de luchadores de la WWE en 1999 como heel. Ella hizo su debut en el 23 de agosto, en 1999, en el episodio de Raw is War en Ames. García cantó por primera vez en la WWF, en febrero de 2000 en un house show, y empezó cantandoThe Star-Spangled Banner en televisión. En junio de 2005, García empezó un romance con el luchador Viscera (kayfabe). El luchador le propuso a García casarse con él y en el PPV Vengeance 2005 tuvo lugar un falsa ceremonia que acabó en desastre. Desde entonces no se escribión más kayfabe (guiones) para Lilian García cambiando a face, sacó un disco en 2005, titulado "¡Viva las Divas!", en el que se lo dedicaba a las bellísimas luchadoras de la WWE. Desde ese momento, a Lilian le metieron en el "roster" de las divas, formando parte de ellas.En WrestleMania 22, el 2 de abril de 2006, García empezó anunciando el gran evento. Sin embargo, Gennifer Flowers (otro anunciador) anunció tan solo un combate, los demás fueron anunciados por ella.En Junio del 2006 en un episodio de RAW, García (legítimamente) sufrió una ataque del luchador Charlie Haas, que en realidad el ataque iba para su oponente. Al luchador Viscera no le sentó bien y dijo que el ataque fue intencionando, provocando una pelea contra Charlie Haas.García publicó otra canción en el 2006 llamada WWE Divas Do San Antonio, para promocionar la Royal Rumble 2008 que se celebraría en San Antonio, Texas. En el 6 de agosto del 2007 anunció su disco ¡Quiero Vivir!, cantando esta canción e el mismo programa de RAW. Al acabar la canción, fue interrumpida por Santino Marella, que quería promocionar uno de sus combates.Lilian anunció, a finales de 2008, en una entrevista digital, que estaba en plena producción de su segundo disco, esta vez en inglés. Esto le costaría mucho tiempo pero finalmente, en 2009 Lilian anuncio varias peleas en el magno evento WrestleMania XXV, el cual se realizó el día 5 de Abril del 2009. En julio del 2009 salió el rumor de que WWE estaba considerando sustituir a Lilian García como anunciadora del Monday Night Raw debido a su edad y, supuestamente también, debido a que cometió un error al anunciar a Kofi Kingston como Intercontinental Champion, cuando en realidad era US Champion. Según varias fuentes WWE había enviado un comunicado a varias agencias de talentos buscando una anunciadora base, cantante, entre 20 y 30 años (Lilian no cumple este requisito) y atractiva.Rápidamente Jimm Ross publicó en su blog la siguiente nota "This doesn't mean that Lilian Garcia is going any where but perhaps Lil is looking to cut back on her road schedule." "Esto no significa que Lilian deje la empresa, aunque puede que sea ella misma quien quiera reducir su apretada agenda".En cualquier caso, los fansclub y fans de Lilian García ya se han movilizado pidiendo que continúe siendo Monday Night Raw Ring Announcer. Finalmente Lilian García publicó en su página que dejará la WWE el 21 de septiembre de 2009 para casarse y centrarse en su carrera musical. El 21 de septiembre hizo su última aparición en RAW dando un gran discurso. El 19 de abril del 2010 hizo una aparición especial anunciando las luchas de RAW una semana antes del Draft 2010, esto debido a que el actual anunciador de RAW se encontraba atrapado junto con casi todo el elenco de RAW (a excepción de Triple H) en Europa. Después el 2 de mayo apareció en Raw cantando el Himno Nacional de los Estados Unidos. El 5 de diciembre de 2011 se anunció que volvía a la WWE como ring announcer de WWE Smackdown, por tiempo completo.